Azura's Christmas fun
Transcript Prologue: A snowy Christmas morning at The Lakeside for The King Of The Monsters and The Lion Guard/The King Of The Monsters and The Lion Guard report to Azura and her friends/The Lion Guard, The King Of The Monsters, The Mavericks, Azura and her friends play in the snow *25th, 2017. 7:00 AM *(It is a snowy Christmas morning at The Lakeside as Peer Gynt Suite No. 1: Morning Mood plays in the background and the tropical birds are chirping. We see Kion, Bunga, Beshete, Ono, Fuli, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, Shauku, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania gets up from their bed and looks out the window) *Geon: Wow, the snow has finally arrived at the Lakeside and the Lake is frozen. *Beetle Mania: Hey, how about we go report to Azura and her friends so they could play with us outside in the snow? *Kion, Beshete, Fuli, Ono, Bunga, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, Shauku, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, and Poison Ghost: Yeah! *then see The Lion Guard and The King Of The Monsters running outside leaving footprints and runs into Azura's Castle to find Azura and her friends *to: Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, and Shauku reaching for the door handle to open the door to Azura's room by stacking into each other while Mtoto stands on the stool while Kambuni is on Mtoto, Kwato is on Kambuni, Shauku is on Keato, and Gumba is on Shauku so Gumba can reach the door knob since he has thumbs Part 1: Carrie's worst Christmas moment/The Visitors Punish Carrie/Carrie Gets Sent Away to Challenge Island, Japan *Carrie: Wow, today is Christmas Day! Let's see if I got any My Little Pony and New Line Cinema stuff in my stocking and under the tree. *then became shocked when she saw no presents under the tree and lumps of coal in her stocking *Carrie: Oh no! I looked everywhere and there's no presents for me under the tree and I got a big lump of coal in my stocking! *parents appear *Carrie's Dad: That's right, we called Santa Claus and told him to not give you any presents and to give you big lumps of coal in your stocking and your teachers to give you F-s for running away to the United Kingdom with Ratso Catso, Moe, Joe, Pedro and Edro 4 months ago!! *to: Carrie on a red horizontal high-speed background on the right, completely terrified. Part 2: Moe and Joe's worst Christmas moments/The Visitors Punish Moe and Joe/Moe and Joe Get Sent Back to the Pride Lands *Moe: Wow, today is Christmas Day! Let's see if we got any Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Entertainment System stuff in our stockings and under the tree. *and Joe then became shocked when they saw no presents under the tree and F-s and lumps of coal in their stocking *Moe: Oh no! We looked everywhere and there's no presents for us under the tree and we got a big lumps of coal in my stocking! *Joe: Even worse, we got F-s! *and Joe's parents appear *Moe and Joe's Dad: That's right, we called Santa Claus and told him to not give you both any presents and to give you two big lumps of coal in your stockings and your teachers to give you two F-s for running away to the United Kingdom with Ratso Catso, Carrie, Pedro and Edro 4 months ago!! *to: Moe and Joe on a red horizontal high-speed background on the right, completely terrified. *Moe and Joe's Dad: Moe and Joe, you both are very, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad boys! It's time for the visitors to punish you two once again! *Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Kento Koshiba and Asako Kageyama appear angrily as Suspense begins to play in the background repeatingly. *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. Moe and Joe, why do you two have to make violent videos out of me and my friends for no reason?! You both should not it's not acceptable to do so! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. I'm very miserable at you two for doing this to all of our friends and classmates by making violent and bloody threat videos out of us! You both also ran away to the United Kingdom with Ratso Catso, Pedro and Edro 4 months ago! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. How dare you two making offensive videos out of us and making fake Blu-ray openings for no reason! That is not acceptable for bullying us for no apparent reason! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanka. You two will pay attention to Shimajirō and that is final! If you two make dead meat videos out of us, Bowser and Lucina will attack you both with his belt and her dagger! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I can't believe that you both falsely reported innocent users to terminate them for falsely violating policies on YouTube! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. You two need to stop doing ugly things on YouTube and you both better stop violating terms of services by breaking the YouTube rules! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba and this is my girlfriend my age Asako Kageyama and you both are very, very, very, very, very, very, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad users on YouTube for making fake VHS openings for no reason and for making offensive videos out of us! *Shimajirō: 1st punishment, you both will watch all four of my shows and all five of my movies, go to live events and concerts that encourage bonding with one’s family and other children at the event, offers children the immediacy and sense of togetherness of being at a live show and features stories designed to make a deep impression on children, read all Kodomo Challenge magazines from 1988 to the present day and read Shimajirō books and you two will go to the 30th anniversary celebration of my franchise in 2018, which is next year! *Mimirin: 2nd punishment, you two will watch FUNimation and Viz Media shows and movies in Japanese only for the rest of the life! Part 3: Pedro and Edro's worst Christmas moments/The Visitors Punish Pedro and Edro/Pedro and Edro Get Sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *to: Pedro and Edro on a red horizontal high-speed background on the right, completely terrified. *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. How dare you two hack all GoAnimate4Schools accounts to make violent threat videos out of innocent users! That is not allowed to hack it whatsoever! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. Why do you two have to try to hack Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama's YouTube accounts to close?! You both should know that hacking accounts is illegal! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. You both need to stop harassing and trolling all innocent users on YouTube and Google Plus an you two better stop putting horrible nonsense comments! Part 4 finale: Azura and her friends open up their presents/Azura's nail makeover and tickle fun *Lakeside, 7:00 PM *see The Lion Guard, The King Of The Monsters, The Mavericks, Azura and her friends inside the castle with their presents *Jet Stingray: So did everyone have fun playing in the snow? *Everyone (except Jet Stingray): Yeah! *Jet Stingray: Good, now it's time to open our presents. Category:Carrie get grounded series Category:Carrie's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Short Videos Category:Longest Videos Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:2017 videos Category:Pedro and Edro get grounded series Category:Pedro and Edro gets Grounded Series